Trailer brake valves in two-line brake installations serve for the regulation of the trailer brake. Trailer brake installations may have, in the same manner as pulling vehicles, a service brake as well as a spring-loaded brake, which may be housed in a common actuating element, the so-called double-brake cylinder.